The Revealing Of SlytherPrince
by AmyArachne
Summary: Sequel to TheSexySerpent. Not done. PWP, talk of bondage and a little S and M Harry and Draco discuss more and a couple of secrets are revealed...
1. Chapter 1

SerpentTamer is Online

TheSexySerpent: Hey!

SerpentTamer: Hi Draco ;)

TheSexySerpent: So, I'm not sure what to say…

SerpentTamer: Why not Draco?

TheSexySerpent: Because for the past three weeks I've been anonymous. Now I can't lie. I can't say anything without you putting it to the test because I don't have the safety of anonymousness.

SerpentTamer: Well that's alright Draco, so did u enjoy lunch?

TheSexySerpent: Ya, it was good. Company was good too.

SerpentTamer: I'm glad u thought so, Draco.

TheSexySerpent: Stop that!

SerpentTamer: Stop what Draco?

TheSexySerpent: Using my name every time you type something.

SerpentTamer: Lol, sry I just like knowing who u r I like being able to use your name.

TheSexySerpent: Harry?

SerpentTamer: Ya?

TheSexySerpent: Can I ask something of you?

SerpentTamer: Sure!

TheSexySerpent: Would you be willing to maybe try out what we talked about?

SerpentTamer: What did we talk about?

TheSexySerpent: The sex stuff…

SerpentTamer: Oh, well technically we just started, well whatever this is…

TheSexySerpent: Dating?

SerpentTamer: Ya! I mean, sure.

TheSexySerpent: Good then, we are dating.

SerpentTamer: So Draco, I like your hair.

TheSexySerpent: Really?

SerpentTamer: Ya, much better without all that gel in it.

TheSexySerpent: Thanks…

SerpentTamer: Makes it much easier to run my fingers through it…

TheSexySerpent: And why would you do that?

SerpentTamer: I can think of many different reasons, Draco…

TheSexySerpent: Hmmm… I would like to hear some of them…

SerpentTamer: When I'm kissing you for one.

TheSexySerpent: Like the sound of that.

SerpentTamer: Just to mess it up, to bug u.

TheSexySerpent: Mean.

SerpentTamer: When you're sucking my nipples I would twist my hands in it.

TheSexySerpent: That was certainly a turn…

SerpentTamer: And when your sucking my cock, I'll run my fingers through it over and over.

TheSexySerpent: Definitely a turn…

SlytherPrince requests a convo with SerpentTamer

SerpentTamer: One sec… Brb

SlytherPrince: Hello again Potter.

SerpentTamer: Hello you.

SlytherPrince: I see my riddle worked…

SerpentTamer: I suppose so…. Can you tell me who you are now?

SlytherPrince: Well I love riddles so here's another.

SerpentTamer: I hate you, whoever you are.

SlytherPrince: I know Potter, I know.

SerpentTamer: …

SlytherPrince: My blond and yours are much the same. Yet we partake in very different games. My enemies: your ancestors. I claim the heir that is now yours. You hate me, I don't hate you. Wake up Potter, get a clue.

SerpentTamer: :O

SlytherPrince: I am rather fond of that one…

SerpentTamer: So you're not Zambini.

SlytherPrince: Do not compare me to that insolent boy…

SerpentTamer: Ummm… My blond and yours… so Lucius?

SlytherPrince: You are getting smarter aren't you?

SerpentTamer: Narcissa?

SlytherPrince: Don't make me laugh.

SerpentTamer: Give me another hint!

SlytherPrince: Fine, tell me Potter; what would happen if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

SerpentTamer: SNAPE?

SlytherPrince: SlytherPrince:

SerpentTamer: Very good Potter.

SerpentTamer: You got Draco and I together?

SlytherPrince: Yes.

SerpentTamer: :O

SlytherPrince: You seem to be using that emoticon a lot…

SerpentTamer: You are with Lucius?

SlytherPrince: Yes.

SerpentTamer: You're gay?

SlytherPrince: Obviously.

SerpentTamer: You don't hate me?

SlytherPrince: As I have previously stated.

SerpentTamer: Your Draco's dad?

SlytherPrince: In a way yes.

SerpentTamer: You still hate my dad.

SlytherPrince: That is true.

SerpentTamer: OMG! I wish I would have known this in Hogwarts.

SlytherPrince: Several of these things were not true in Hogwarts.

SerpentTamer: But you being gay was…

SlytherPrince: What are you trying to say Potter?

SerpentTamer: Nooooooothing

SlytherPrince: Potter... I'm warning you…

SerpentTamer: byebye!

SlytherPrince: Insolent Brat!

TheSexySerpent: Hello?

SerpentTamer: Snape is SlytherPrince, is dating your father, is gay and doesn't hate me!

TheSexySerpent: I know…

SerpentTamer: You didn't tell me?

TheSexySerpent: He told me not to…

SerpentTamer: Oh… why?

TheSexySerpent: When I asked he just did this quiet laugh thing then just said he had a question for you.

SerpentTamer: He is eviiiil.

TheSexySerpent: I know.

SerpentTamer: So, ya what do you think of the new Chudley Cannons line up?

TheSexySerpent: You had a crush on Snape?

SerpentTamer: Well that's certainly an interesting opinion.

TheSexySerpent: Oh shut up, he just told me what you wrote…

SerpentTamer: Ummmm, so ya maybe a little in like fifth year…

TheSexySerpent: Wow… I mean like… Wow…

SerpentTamer: I'm sorry?

TheSexySerpent: You better be. :P

SerpentTamer: Well I have to go, I'll TTYL K?

TheSexySerpent: Ok, Bye Harry.

SerpentTamer: Bye, Draco Draco Draco!

TheSexySerpent: Dammit I said stop that!

SerpentTamer: Hehehe.

The SerpentTamer is Offline.

TheSexySerpent: Do you know what I wanted to do to you the entire time we were sitting there Harry? People giving us looks like they expected us to start duelling any minute… I kept having this image of me just slipping under the table. Unzipping those muggle pants you wear and just swallowing you whole. Run my tongue up and down the sides of you. Suck just your head; watch you try to keep your composure above the table. Try not to moan. Try to stop the gasp when I start playing with balls. Then I'll swallow your come. Every drop. Then we'll continue eating, but you'll know. You'll know I'm rock hard, and you're going to get exactly what you want when you get home.

SerpentTamer is Online

SerpentTamer: Are you trying to kill me?

TheSexySerpent: Maybe.

SerpentTamer: Ughhh, now I have to go fix this 'problem'

TheSexySerpent: No you don't.

SerpentTamer: But-

TheSexySerpent: No, you're going to sit right here and tell m your deepest and darkest sexual fantasy…

SerpentTamer: No I'm not…

TheSexySerpent: You sure?

SerpentTamer: Maybe…

TheSexySerpent: Well I'll just have to floo over there and make you…

SerpentTamer: Wait what?

TheSexySerpent has gone Offline

Amy: Well sorry this took so long…

Arachne: Writers block.

Amy: We have encountered a dilemma

Arachne: Should we keep writing from the MSN POV

Amy: Or should we do a actual story thing…

Arachne: Also… Do you want Our precious Severus involved?

Amy: We agreed not to.

Arachne: Correction, you said no, I say yes, we ask them.

Amy: Fine…

Arachne: More reviews the faster stories get out!

Amy: You can't say that…

Arachne: Just did…


	2. Sorry

Sorry everyone, but because he is such a sweetheart I have to give a shout out to xakidagain, He's really cool so I just decided to do this… I do feel a little stalkerish…


End file.
